Any attempt to evaluate type-specific treatment for alcoholics is destined to fail if that attempt is not solidly based upon a classification which meets four widely accepted (though often ignored) criteria for a good taxonomy. The proposed research, intended specifically to meet these criteria, will be conducted in three phases. The first phase, taking eighteen months, will attempt to replicate in Duluth, Minnesota, a classification of alcoholics which has already been developed as the result of a two-year Veterans Administration study conducted by this project's Principal Investigator. Phase I will also test inter-rater reliability for classification decisions. The second phase, taking two years, will compare the effectiveness of type-specific treatment against random assignment to four treatments available in Duluth treatment centers. The third phase will involve continued follow-up, analysis, and report writing. Funding is requested only for Phase I. The objective of Phase I is to replicate the VA classification - this classification was based upon veteran and nonveteran alcoholics - and to make certain that classifiers can independently arrive at the same classification for the same subjects. If these objectives are met, it can be reasoned that the classification is not unique to Southern Wisconsin subjects and error in classification will not negate the whole type-specific treatment experiment in Phase II and III. The classification procedure to be used is exceptional because it is based upon an extremely extensive literature review regarding prognostic indicators, because it is based upon the most up-to-date numerical taxonomy procedures, and because it meets four criteria for a good taxonomy.